


Here's Your Damned Lullaby

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hatred, Possible Pitch Romance, Revenge-Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Feferi have a heart to heart... And Sollux almost gets shot. AGAIN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Your Damned Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Nooooot Porn.

_Here’s a lullaby to close your eyes…._

 

Karkat and the others watched in horror as what they thought would be the reunion of loving friends fall sour. Feferi shoved at Eridan’s narrow chest, screaming epithet’s and anger at him.

A few tears dotted her face, and his head hung down. Sollux and Kanaya assumed his heart was breaking, shattering over the floor like glass. The rainbowdrinker nudged at Karkat to pull his new moirail from this one sided battle, when they heard it.

The heavy thud of a firm fist colliding with Eridan’s jaw.

His head was turned to the side from the blow, his eyes were closed. Dry. His mouth was a set grim line, and his hands balled into fists. Feferi shoved at him again.

"And look at you now! You can’t even speak to me, you can’t even face me for what you’ve done! You RUINED my LIFE Eridan!"

"Life ruinin’, huh?"

Karkat felt the shudder run up and down his spine. Eridan slowly faced Feferi again, his face twisted into a dark scowl, his eyes feral and cold.

"Line Ephaesus."

Karkat blinked, looking at Kanaya. Feferi made a soft noise in her throat, standing tall.

"Line Phaorain.", continued Eridan, his back ramrod straight, a dot of violet dripping from the curl of his fingers, "Line Dahmera, Line Varesh. Sound familiar, Princess?"

Feferi swallowed, “D-Dead families, so what Eridan? Going to go on again about royal-“

"Ended by Ampora."

Feferi stopped cold, and took a step back. His shoulders trembled, and his breathing quickened as his fins flickered.

"You wwant ta talk about ruined livves, Feferi?", he growled, advancing on her.

Karkat heard Sollux swallow a small noise of fear.

"You wwant ta talk about LIVVES IN GENERAL, PRINCESS?"

His voice was rising, dark and angry.

"Tell them, Feferi. Tell them the names a evvery pisspoor bastard I ripped ta shreds f’you!"

"Y-You always were uncontroll-"

"CONTROL HAS NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WWITH IT!", he roared, slinging his own punches at her jaw now. She yelped, stumbling to the side as he towered over her for the first time.

"E-Eridan you HIT me!"

"Yes, I did.", he spat, "I shoulda done it sooner."

She quivered, glancing to her friend’s confused faces.

"Tell ‘em about the Trials, Feferi.", he said, his voice suddenly calm like the surface over an undersea maelstrom, "Tell ‘em howw I had ta kill people I’d growwn up wwith. Tell ‘em how my bones broke inta splinters for ya. Tell ‘em about the times I wwoke up with a knife ta my throat or a fuckin’ gun ta my head."

He grabbed the front of her dress, and shook her hard.

"TELL ‘EM WWHAT I WWAS WWILLIN’ TA DO FOR YOU, PRINCESS!"

Karkat’s mouth was dry. Sollux looked confused, head tilted. Each face was lost, wondering.

"Go on, Fef. Tell ‘em.", he snarled, "Tell ‘em I wwas shippin’ out the next swweep. Tell ‘em I’d get a day a landfall each swweep after that. Go on, tel them wwhat I wwould havve had to givve up for your happiness."

"Y-You were willing!", she yelled back.

"Feferi, I wwanted to protect you.", he growled, "At the time. I did not wwant you to leave me ta the sharks."

He rolled his shoulders to loosen them, dropping her from his grip, “Go on Princess. Be honest. Tell evveryone the lovely fuckin’ story a howw Eridan Ampora has been shot through, stabbed, near skinned alive for you.”

She swallowed, her eyes narrowing.

"You’re just as manipulativve as any a us, Fef.", he spat, "But at least wwe wweren’t liars about it."

"I did what I had to!"

"You sacrificed me for a pretty daydream.", he accused, "I spent days chucking my guts out from nausea, from hatin’ myself. I’vve broken necks, I’vve gutted schoolfriends. You nevver had to. I made sure a it."

Feferi looked away from him.

"Don’t you fucking look awway noww.", was the low, vicious snarl that rumbled from his chest, "You face me, you vvindictivve bitch."

She glared at him again.

"Not once did you try an help me, Feferi.", he said softly, "Wwhen I wwas shakin’, wwhen I couldn’t see or hear anything but battle and the howwl of a huntin’ mark."

He leaned closer, “Wwhen I had ta rip a bastard’s head clean off at your command.”

The soft sound of a gasp from the small group.

"Go on. Be honest Fef."

She swallowed, “…The Trials were hard on you Erifin, I know-“

"Eridan. My fuckin’ name is ERIDAN."

"…Eridan. The Trial’s were rough but they were NECESSARY. They wanted to be sure you were worthy of the job, that you could perform your duties…", she swallowed again, her mouth dry, "A-And… I mean, I admit, maybe I w-was a little lax on checking up after you afterwards but-"

"I had ta sedate myself in my hivve just ta sleep.", he hissed, "I heard screamin’ in my head for fuckin’ DAYS. Do you knoww wwhat that’s LIKE?"

"Well then you shouldnt’ve wanted to be Orphaner!", she snapped back, "That wasn’t my fault!"

"But wwho wwas the one that suggested it ta me?", he asked with another snarl in his voice, "Wwho wwas the one wwho told me howw wwonderful it wwould be, howw wwe’d wwork so vvery close together?"

He was burning holes in her with his eyes.

"Wwho told me it wwould help the fuckin’ gnawwin’ pain in my chest, huh?"

Feferi looked down.

"Captor."

Sollux jumped, putting on a brave face, “Don’t fucking drag me into thith shit Amp-“

"Fucking shut your lispin’ trap til I say speak or I’ll bloww your GODDAMN head off good an’ proper, you underfuckin’stand me pissblood?"

The line was spoken, crooned even; the tone smooth like velvet and laced in verbose ricin to stop a heartbeat mid-pulse.

Sollux nodded.

"Wwhat did she tell you, about me becomin’ an Orphaner?"

Sollux looked down, “She… She thaid it wath the only way to keep you out of her hair; that she couldn’t think of anything elthe that would keep you occupied becauthe she jutht didn’t have the time to deal with you.”

Karkat felt his mouth harden into a slash of judgement.

Eridan nodded, “As I thought.”

"ED you need to calm the fuck do-HOLY SHIT!"

Sollux stumbled back, the Crosshairs suddenly humming and charged in Eridan’s grip and pointed at him.

"Captor, say another wword an I wwill fire. I havve shot blind successfully countless times."

"Eight-hundred and thirteen times.", said Feferi in a soft tone, unable to look at Eridan as she let her mind drift back over their sweeps.

"Indeed, Peixes.", he said flatly, "And that’s only a tiny fraction a the boys and gellies I sentenced ta the trenches. Remember that Peixes. You sentenced them ta death an me ta hell so you had a bit a extra time ta wwander the shore."

Eridan lowered his weapon, “I ain’t sayin’ I’m faultless. I’m an asshole, a cynic, an a wwhiny brat some days. I ovverreact, I dramatize, and I havve a terrible fuckin’ temper.”

He blinked slowly, eyes still feral and bright as frozen amethyst, “I’m probably half-insane by noww. I’m an egomaniac, an I’m cruel.”

Feferi looked at him, shivering now. He leaned down to her, close to her face.

"But Fef…"

She nodded.

"So are you."

"Eridan, Eridan come on."

Karkat had finally stepped in, grabbed the violetblood’s wrist lightly and gently began to lead him away.

Feferi held her middle, unable to meet the eyes of her friends.

"…I’m sorry.", she said softly to the figure being led away.


End file.
